X Marks The Scott
by Red Witch
Summary: Forge's latest attempt at fixing an invention causes Scott to have a slight identity crisis. One that drives the entire Institute crazy!


**The disclaimer telling all of you that I don't own X-Men Evolution characters has split up into several different pieces. A big shout out of thanks to L1701E who inspired this fic! Whee!**

**X Marks the Scott**

"Okay I know my past couple of inventions have been a little off," Forge explained to Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty and Rogue. "But this time I've got it!"

"Something tells me we're going to get it again!" Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Look this molecular regeneration ray will be very beneficial for us," Forge explained. "It's supposed to heal any type of wound."

"Isn't that the same thing that turned Ororo and Shipwreck into teenagers last year?" Scott asked.

"Yes, but I think I've finally got all the bugs out of it," Forge made a few turns with the wrench. "Okay now we need to do a test drive. How about you Scott?"

"Why me?" Scott asked.

"Well I read your files and your ability to control your optic blast was destroyed when you got severe brain damage as a kid," Forge told him as he fooled around with the ray.

"Not one crack Kurt," Scott looked at him.

"Give me some credit," Kurt folded his arms. "I'm not Iceman or Avalanche you know?"

"No but you…" Scott began when Forge zapped him with the ray. "FORGE! Why didn't you wait?"

"Because I didn't want you to say no," Forge told him. He looked at Scott's glowing body. "Hmmm, that shouldn't happen."

"**What** shouldn't happen?" Scott looked down at himself. "FORGE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?"

"You look like a human glo stick," Rogue said.

"I CAN SEE THAT!" Scott snapped.

"Wecan allsee that," Rogue told him.

"Well at least we can find you in the dark," Kurt quipped.

"That's not funny Kurt," Jean glared at him.

"And neither is **that!"** Rogue pointed. "Look!"

The glowing intensified and suddenly Scott screamed and split into five separate Scotts. "Oops," Forge gulped.

"OOPS?" Jean shouted. "FORGE WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

"Okay what the hell happened?" One Scott looked around. His clothes had changed for some reason. He was wearing a leather jacket and jeans with chains on. He grabbed Forge by the throat. "Start talking Shorty before I get bored and decide to play Pin the Tail on the Geek!"

"Now, now let's not be hasty," Another Scott stopped him. He was wearing a white shirt and tan slacks. "Violence never solved anything."

"The hell it didn't!" Biker Scott snapped. "I say we blast him!"

"Dude, relax," A third Scott said. He was wearing shorts and a brightly colored Hawaiian shirt and his hair was slightly longer. "Just chill okay? You are way too uptight."

"I say we're not tight enough!" A fourth Scott snapped. He was wearing his X-Man uniform. "This could be part of a conspiracy! It is isn't it? Answer him!"

"Scott! I mean, Scotts let him go," Jean managed to get Forge away from Biker Scott's grip. "It was an accident."

"You're not in on this Jean are you?" Paranoid Scott (the one in the uniform)looked at her. "Oh god please say you've been brainwashed!"

"Nobody's brainwashed me and it's not a conspiracy," Jean told him. "Forge just messed up again!"

"Or maybe that's what our enemies want us to think," Paranoid Scott twitched. "It's a decoy! We're under attack!" He ran out of the room.

"SCOTT!" Jean shouted. "Now we've got a problem!"

"Oh man," Slacker Scott rubbed his stomach. "You're right! I'm starving! You got any munchies?"

"Ah Shaddap!" Biker Scott snarled. "I am outta here!" He began to stomp away.

"Scott come back here!" Jean tried to hold him in place with her telekinesis.

"Leggo of me!" Biker Scott snapped. "There's nothing worse than a clingy chick! Even if she does have a hot…"

Jean let loose her temper and shoved Biker Scott out the door. "AAAAHHHH!"

"Whoa! Cool!" Slacker Scott grinned. "I gotta go see where he landed," He left the room.

"Now Jean, we must remember that we have to control our anger," Sensitive Scott began to massage her shoulders. "Just let the positive feelings flow within you."

"Not now Scott!" Jean groaned.

Sensitive Scott took a deep breath. "In with anger, out with love," He grinned.

"Forge you know you're a dead man right?" Jean looked at him. "What have you done?"

"Without getting too technical I think my device somehow split Scott up into five separate personalities," Forge blinked.

"No, ya think?" Rogue snapped. She looked at the fifth one. "What about you?"

"Hey, I'm just here to sing a song," The Fifth Scott grinned. He was dressed in a snazzy outfit. He took out a microphone and started to sing. _"Come fly with me, let's fly. Let's fly away…" _

"Okay this is officially nuts," Kurt put his hand on his forehead.

"Yeah but you gotta admit he's got a pretty good voice," Forge bopped his head in time with the beat. Singer Scott danced around and kept singing.

Jean grabbed Forge by the front of his collar. "FIX THIS! NOW!" She ordered.

"Yes ma'am…" Forge gulped.

"Come on, we'd better get the rest of them before they cause even more damage," Rogue sighed.

"Yeah but this is Scott we're talking about, how bad could it be?" Kitty asked.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Twenty minutes later…

"PARTY!" Slacker Scott crowed as he danced around on the library table. Somehow he had rounded up a group of New Mutants and they were in a dancing frenzy. Needless to say there were already a few large holes in the walls. Why? Well…

"PULL!" Slacker Scott shouted. Roberto threw some cans and he shot at them with his optic blasts. Of course he missed one or two and they hit the walls.

"You had to ask didn't you Kitty?" Rogue groaned.

"We gotta like stop this!" Kitty shouted.

"Can't," Ray told her as he danced. "Scott said it was a new rule that we party."

"Yeah who are we to argue?" Tabitha laughed. "WHOO HOOO!"

"The Professor and Ororo picked a heck of a day to go to Washington DC," Rogue groaned. "And of course Beast has locked himself in his lab."

"More like Paranoid Scott locked him in and won't give us the key," Kurt told them.

"I wonder if the others are having any better luck?" Kitty sighed.

Meanwhile Logan had just come back from picking up groceries with Warren. "What the…?" He blinked when he saw Scott in a biker outfit leaning against his bike. "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BIKE!"

"Oh yeah," Biker Scott drawled as he looked at it. "This is your hog. Nice ride for an old man," He picked up a beer and opened it.

"Is that **my **beer?" Logan raised his eyebrows.

"So what if it is?" Biker Scott challenged.

"Oh no…" Warren flinched. "This is not going to be pretty."

"Listen Slim," Logan stormed up to him. "I don't know what's gotten into you but…"

He didn't finish his sentence because just then Biker Scott slammed him with an optic blast. Logan fell back to the ground. "Okay," Logan shot out his claws as he got up. "Now I'm annoyed."

"I've been waiting for this old man!" Biker Scott growled as he tossed aside the beer can. "Bring it on!"

"Well if you insist!" Logan roared and charged him.

Warren watched the two go at it on the lawn. "Why did I come here?" Warren blinked. He decided to go inside the mansion, leaving the groceries. "What possible reason could I have left my nice comfortable apartment and come to this madhouse?"

Suddenly he was tackled from behind. "Don't move!" Someone said as Warren was frisked.

"Hey watch it!" Warren threw off his tackler and was shocked as he came face to face with Scott. "Wait a minute…Weren't you just outside?"

"That's one of the others," Paranoid Scott said. "One of the decoys. But how do I know who you are?"

"Uh, Scott…" Warren took off his jacket and showed him his wings. "Do **these** give you an idea?"

"Could be a shapeshifter. What's the password?"

"We don't have a password," Warren blinked.

Paranoid Scott blinked. "You're right! Aha! Now I know you're not in on it! Good!"

"In on **what?"** Warren asked.

"Somebody's trying to take down the X-Men!" Paranoid Scott gripped his shoulders. "I think it's an inside job!"

"I see…" Warren said cautiously.

"I've got to check the perimeter! **You **have to warn the Professor what's going on!" Paranoid Scott told him.

"Oh don't worry," Warren said with a straight face. "He'll hear from me no doubt about it."

"Good man," Paranoid Scott said before he ran off.

"I'm in a nuthouse," Warren groaned. "I'm living in a freaking nuthouse! What the hell is going **on** here?"

"No, Scott I don't need my hair combed but thank you for asking," Jean groaned as Sensitive Scott followed her. "How about you go…Relax or something?"

"Ooh! Yes! To commune with nature!" Sensitive Scott purred. "Great idea! I'll go to the garden!"

"Yeah, you do that," Jean waved as Sensitive Scott skipped away. "Hello Warren, as you might have already noticed Scott isn't exactly himself today."

Warren looked at Jean. "Forge or Magical Spell?" He asked with a straight face.

"Forge," Jean told him.

"Ah I see," Warren nodded.

"No, you don't," Jean said.

"You're right, I don't," Warren sighed. "And quite frankly I don't **want** to."

_"So don't forget who's taking you hooooooooooooooooommee!"_ Singer Scott crooned as Rogue and Kurt led him into the room. Kitty followed them. _"So darling save the last dance for meeeeeeeee!" _

"I know what I am going to save up for," Warren sighed. "A nice quiet padded room. How many different Scotts are there?"

"Five if you count Mutanto Iglasias here," Kurt indicated with his head.

"We also have a Biker Scott, a Paranoid Scott…" Kitty counted them off. "A Slacker Scott who's having a party upstairs…"

"Hello world!" Sensitive Scott ran by them wearing nothing but his glasses and a smile. "I love nature!"

"And an Insane Scott," Kitty groaned.

"I'm free! I'm free!" Sensitive Scott bounced around in the buff out of the house into the garden.

"I tell you this is a side of Scott I **never **thought I'd see," Kurt blanched. "And I never **want to** again."

"Well you'd better because **I** ain't going out there, that's for damn sure," Rogue told him.

"SCOTT WHEN I TOLD YOU TO RELAX THIS IS **NOT** WHAT I MEANT!" Jean stormed out after him. Then she saw Biker Scott and Logan going at it on the lawn. "OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! KNOCK IT OFF!"

"Listen Jean, I don't know what's got into your boyfriend but he's…" Logan began.

Suddenly an optic blast shattered an upstairs window. Slacker Scott was riding behind Bobby on one of his ice slides down to them. "WHOO HOO! NOW THIS TOTALLY ROCKS!" Slacker Scott whooped.

"Avalanche is gonna be mad you swiped one of his lines," Bobby told him.

"What the…?" Logan looked back and forth between the Scotts.

"We had a little lab accident," Jean sighed.

"Hey Biker Me," Slacker Scott waved. "Come on, you're missing a great party dude!"

"I have better things to do than to hang around some lame party," Biker Scott snorted. "Like kicking Wolverine's hide from here to San Francisco!"

_"I left my heart in San Francisco…." _Singer Scott waltzed onto the lawn with Rogue in his arms.

"Don't ask!" Rogue groaned. "Please don't ask what I'm doing!"

"He said he wouldn't stop singing until he got a dance," Kurt popped up to them. "And I wasn't gonna do it."

"Make that a **big **lab accident," Jean sighed.

"ALL RIGHT ALL OF YOU FREEZE!" Paranoid Scott showed up carrying some kind of bazooka. "Nobody move and nobody gets their head blown up!"

"Oh cripes," Logan felt a huge headache coming on. "It wasn't the Misfits that did this was it?"

"No such luck," Rogue moaned as she was waltzing with Singer Scott.

"Oh like **that's** gonna scare me," Biker Scott snarled.

"Dude this is like so not cool," Slacker Scott held up his hands.

"Shut it Slacker!" Paranoid Scott snapped. He glared at Biker Scott. "You talking to me punk?"

"Well I don't see any other pansy with a little pop gun here," Biker Scott snorted.

"Oh you are so gonna feel the pain pal," Paranoid Scott snarled.

"Bring it on," Biker Scott motioned with his hands. "Unless you're not man enough to do it without your little toy here?"

"Oh I am more than man enough to deal with a loser like you!" Paranoid Scott threw down his weapon. He tackled Biker Scott and soon the two were fighting.

"Man I've heard of wrestling with yourself but this is nuts," Kurt scratched his head.

"I say we let them both kill each other," Bobby remarked.

"I second the idea," Logan said.

"GUYS!" Jean fumed. "Could you give me a hand here?" Slacker Scott casually clapped. "I swear…I am going to hurt him."

"We're talking about Forge right?" Kurt asked.

"Born Free!" Sensitive Scott bounded past them, still in a state of undress and not quite bothered about it.

"Not necessarily…" Jean put her hands in her face.

"FORGE!" Logan roared.

Thirty minutes and a few straightjackets later…

"Okay **this** time it's going to work!" Forge said. "So Logan could you **please** put those claws away?"

"Just keeping you motivated," Logan told him calmly. "Making sure you don't mess up. Again."

"Okay in my defense **anybody** could have made that mistake," Forge pointed to seventeen different Scotts on the floor. All the X-Men were surrounding them to make sure they didn't escape.

"Just pull the switch!" Logan barked.

"Okay! Okay!" Forge did so. All the Scotts shouted and merged into one when the ray hit. Scott collapsed onto the floor.

"Is he okay?" Kitty asked.

"Is he himself again?" Rogue asked.

"Personally I hope not," Tim quipped. "I kind of liked the biker version."

"Naked Scott was fun too," Tabitha remarked.

"Don't **you **start," Jean glared at her. "But according to his thoughts he's himself again."

"And that's a **good **thing?" Bobby joked.

"Oooh," Scott moaned. "My head…It feels like Quicksilver is living in it."

"How much do you remember?" Jean bent down next to him.

"Not much, everything's fuzzy," Scott sat up putting his hand to his head. "But for some reason I keep hearing Michael Buble songs in my head. And…Why does my butt feel like I have a sunburn on it?"

Jean helped him up. "You really don't want to know. But you do want to punish Forge."

"I do?" Scott mumbled.

"Yes, a very painful one," Jean reassured him.

"No, he doesn't," Forge said quickly.

"Yes, he **does!"** Logan glared at him. "Starting with waxing the X-Jet and every vehicle in the house for a **month!"**

"Better make it **two**," Jean glared at Forge.

"Well there goes the party," Ray sighed to the other New Mutants.

"Not really. I got it all on camera," Jamie grinned showing them. "Hmmm…I wonder how much Lance and the other Misfits would pay to see it?"


End file.
